Rescue Me
by JessyeJesigirl
Summary: Since Brooke's breakup with Lucas she has drifted away from the usual gang and no-one knows why. Lucas promised to save her but can anyone rescue Brooke or is she all alone.
1. Unknowing

Chapter One- Unknowing

Brooke lay motionless on the floor. Everything ached. Everything hurt. Everything was red.

It pooled all around her, blood. Seeping through the skirt of her dress and running around her bruised body.

Hearing her phone ring Brooke tried to lift up her head but failed. This time they had gone too far.

After her third attempt to reach her phone it stopped ringing and Brooke went back to her collapsed state on the ground.

She was alone. No-one was here to save her now.

Lucas sighed as she put his phone back on the side, his girlfriend snuggled deeper in to his chest and he kissed the top of her forehead.

"No answer, I told you something was going on with Brooke." Peyton leant in to him and exhaled loudly.

"Do you think it's us." She questioned looking at her boyfriend.

"Maybe, but she's been this way since she broke up with me and that was only a month and a half ago."

It was true Brooke had been different, more aloof and it seemed she was back to her old ways. She was never in contact with them and had drifted away from her usual gang to shady men in black cars and women in sketchy outfits.

In fact it was only yesterday he had seen Brooke in oversized black sun-glasses, a long overcoat and high boots. She was walking with a tall man who he didn't recognize and a smaller beefier man who looked very anxious.

'What is she doing?' Lucas wondered to himself wanting to know what had happened to his cheery post breakup.

"Brooke told me she didn't miss me anymore, which basically is saying she doesn't love me so I can't see how our relationship is affecting her."

"True, she told me she didn't love you anymore." Peyton said hoping to move Luke away from his brooding.

"She told you that?" Lucas asked with a hurt expression

"When?"

"Oh, a few days before your breakup." Peyton lied

"But you weren't even on good terms." Lucas said still surprised at her words.

"Well it was sometime before our argument, now if this discussion is over, I would like to spend some quality one on one time with my boyfriend." Peyton hooked her leg through Luke's and rolled them over.

"Mmm." Lucas moaned as Peyton kissed him softly.

"No more Brooke." Peyton looked at him sternly.

"No more Brooke." Lucas agreed and rolled them over once more.

"Nathan, have you seen Brooke?" Haley questioned as they sat at their usual lunch table. "No, she wasn't in any of her usual classes."

"And none of us are near her lockers so we wouldn't know." Lucas added wanting to be apart of this conversation.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "God Brooke, she gets everyone worried and then comes back the next day all bright and breezy."

"Peyton!"

"It's true though," Nathan nudged his wife.

"I suppose but if she's not in tomorrow."

"Why haven't you gotten up yet." Richard stormed in to the room annoyed that his daughter hadn't gotten up."

"Richard," Brooke croaked praying that he would take pity on her.

"God, you look a right mess, I can't sell you now." Richard shouted angrily

"Are you happy, you've gone and mucked up a day of work." Brooke cowered under her fathers angry gaze.

"What's all the yelling about?" Victoria ran in to the room, stepping over the broken glass to arrive at her husbands side.

"Look at her Vickie."

"Brookie, what have you done, do you know how much private hospital bills cost."

"Please, water." Brooke begged, the blood in her mouth causing her to cough and splutter.

"Irene!" Victoria called. "Fix up my daughter and make sure she looks presentable."

Irene, a thin, scrawny lady who was in desperate need of a hug took one look at Brooke and once again wished she had another job.

"Ma'am, I'm not sure if I can lift her on my own."

"What do you mean Maid, are you not capable of using your arms. Richard gave the maid a glare

"No Sir, but if I move her I might cause more damage." Irene squeaked as she tore her eyes from her masters stony stare.

"Alright, I will call the doctors if I must." Richard strode out his coat flapping as the wind rustled him.

"I hope you know what you've done." Victoria bleated at her daughter as she trotted off after her husband.

"God, you are a piece of work aren't you?" Irene gave the teen a dirty look and strutted off, her small heels clacking on the polished floor.

Brooke longed for someone nice, someone who cared and who would look after her.

"Brooke's been admitted to hospital." Haley rushed over to her husband to share the news.

"What?" Nathan asked in shock.

"I don't really know what's happened but they called me because I was the last person she called using her phone."

"When did she call you?" Nathan questioned, none of them had been in contact for a while.

"Oh, when you were in hospital, after the accident."

"Why are we still here, we have to go." Haley grabbed Nathan's hand dragging him after her as they headed for the car-park.

"Hales, I think your forgetting something. We don't have a car."

Haley slapped her forehead and groaned. "Who has a car?"

"Lucas, Peyton." Nathan listed the names off on his hand.

"And Me." Rachel appeared by the couple's side twirling her keys in her hand.

"I suppose your going to the same place as me, so I might just give you a lift."

Haley scowled at the familiar red-head.

"Your going to see Brooke?" Nathan eyed Rachel.

"Yeah course!"

"Your not even friends." Brooke accused.

"Believe me, were closer than you and her honey." Rachel gave her a gleaming smile and patted the side of her car.

"Hop on up Nathan."

Haley glared "Seriously." She whined as her husband opened the door and leapt in to the passenger seat.

"Its a lift Hales." He told her and she pouted before climbing in to the back.

"All aboard freaks." Rachel pressed down on the accelerator and they sped off.

"Where are Haley and Nathan?" Peyton wondered as they sat down at the usual spot

"I don't know, but lets relish in the fact its just you and me." Lucas leaned forward to press his mouth against his girlfriends and she smiled in to the kiss.

"Mmm, I like this you and me time." Peyton grinned giggling.

"So do I." Lucas smiled pecking her lips before opening up his brown paper bag.

He had a peanut and jelly sandwich with a Hershey's bar and an apple.

"Swap my Hershey's bar for your M&M's." Lucas said eyeing Peyton's lunch.

"Ew, No-way I don't like Hershey's." Peyton faked gagging.

It was times like this that Lucas thought of Brooke, she would always swap even when she didn't like the food she was swapping for.

As the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, Lucas and Peyton departed. As he walked in to English he thought back to the topic Peyton had been talking about, where was his brother and best friend. Usually Haley would be sitting at the back, her books laid out and giggling with Brooke. But now due to the absence of Brooke she had been sitting with Lucas and Nathan near the front. Haley was always at her classes 5 minutes early and now as lessons started Lucas found him self confused as to where her whereabouts was.

After class had finished Lucas had a free, so he decided to ring Haley.

"Who ya calling?" Peyton queried sliding on to the sofa Lucas sat on.

"Shhh." Lucas held up a finger to silence his girlfriend.

"Hey Haley."

"It's Luke," Haley told Nathan

"Well answer it then," Nathan sleepily replied

"What should I say?" Haley asked frantically not wanting to tell him about his ex-girlfriend.

"Whatever you do, don't tell him about Brooke." Rachel warned her as she came back from a coffee run, they had been there for almost four hours and they were all tired of sitting in plastic hospital chairs and watching the clock tick.

"Alright, I'm answering." Haley informed the group pressing the answer button on her phone.

"Hey Haley." Luke's voice chimed through the phone and Haley cringed. "Hey Luke, how are you."

Easy topic to start off on she thought.

"I'm good, you, I mean obviously you can't be good, Haley James never skips school." Lucas chuckled nervously as Peyton stroked his arm.

"Haley James Scott," Haley corrected "And for your information I am fine."

"Oh good, you had me worried there, wait is it Nathan."

"No Luke, do you think I wouldn't have told you."

"Probably not." Luke laughed "So where are you?" Lucas asked curiously.

"I'm...er." Haley swallowed nervously seeing all eyes on her.

"I'm at the studio, yeah they had a slot free and I thought why not take it, Nathan came for moral support." Haley lied.

"Really, studio during school, it's senior year Hales."

"Exactly, it's senior year why not take it easy and have fun. I'm feeling inspired Luke and when I feel this way I need to sing." Haley continued encouraged by her husband.

"Well alright, maybe I'll swing by later." Lucas said confused.

"No!" Haley shouted before quieting down. "I mean it's..er...a surprise."

"Alright it's a surprise, see you later Hales." Lucas chuckled at his friends weird behaviour.

"Yeah bye Luke." Haley hung up and faced the others.

"How awful was that exactly." Haley asked them

"It wasn't bad you just need to act more natural." Nathan soothed her.

"It was a ten on the scale." Rachel said bluntly sipping her latte.

"Anyone here for Brooke Davis." A doctor came out in white coat, she wore a grave expression and Haley's heart lurched.

"So where were Haley and Nathan?" Peyton queried

"The studio, she was feeling inspired." Lucas replied

The whole phone call had been very weird and Lucas could tell something was up with his best friend.

"That's odd, I mean it's senior year, isn't it Haley who the other day was complaining that we wouldn't be ready for the tests and needed to study more."

"Yeah!" Lucas said remembering

_Flashback:_

"_Come on guys, we have a test next month, you need to study." Haley wacked Luke round the head with a book._

"_Don't chuckle mister, you are sorely in need of help." Haley told Nathan wiping the smirk off his face._

"_Yeah but I have an awesome tutor for a wife." He smiled pulling her in for a kiss._

"_Ha, you think that's going to get you anywhere." Haley looked at him with a determined face._

_Peyton laughed and Haley turned to face her._

"_This is serious, not a laughing mater Peyton, you don't study, you don't pass, you don't graduate." She informed them firmly laying down the ground rules._

"_So we will study, we will pass and we will graduate." Haley looked around at them all and banged her book on the table, grabbing their attention._

"_No- more one more basket please hales or, I just love making out with Luke hales, he distracts me or Haley did you see this passage in this book. No! We will study and study hard." Haley gazed at them and smiled quickly as she sat down._

"_So what's for lunch?" _

_Flash back ends._

"Your right Peyt, something's up." The curly blonde smiled with the satisfaction and opened up her math book.

"Lets move on to trig shall we?"

"Are you family members?" The doctor questioned an Haley suddenly felt queasy, Brooke's parents were never around and she had no siblings.

"Um..." She began but Rachel cut her off.

"I'm her sister." Rachel stood up, facing the doctor.

"So is Brooke okay, what happened."

"It appears Brooke Davis has received medical treatment in the past few days however it has been poorly done and many wounds that haven't been treated haven't healed properly. It seems Brooke Davis collapsed whilst on the way to school and a member of the public saw her and brought her in. She has three cracked ribs, a fractured leg, a sprained wrist, and various cuts and bruises dotted around her body, she is unconscious right now but it looks like the bruises were no accident." The doctor informed them and Haley gasped whilst Rachel looked grim.

"Can we see her?" Nathan asked, letting his wife lean against him.

"Sure, she's right this way, she has been having trouble breathing due to her throat being severely bruised but she's on an oxygen machine and is stable. ." The doctor ushered them in to a rib and Haley's features crumpled up at the sight of her best friend, linked up to several IV's and with an unrecognizable face.

"Brooke." Haley fell apart and Nathan caught her, hugging her fiercely. "It's ok Hales, didn't you hear the doctor, she's going to be ok."

"Brooke, I'm so sorry." Rachel slowly advanced towards where Brooke lay.

"I'm so sorry, for not helping you."


	2. Awakening

Chapter Two- Awakening

"Hales, where have you been, I've been calling you all day. " Lucas shouted angrily at his best friend who had just crept through the door.

"Sorry, Dad." Haley grumbled as she sat down on her sofa. "How'd you get in anyway?" she questioned curious to know why Lucas was standing in the middle of her living room.

"Nathan let me in, before he ran out, something about important business. But that's not the topic. Where have you been all day, and why haven't you been answering."

"God, Luke I had some stuff to do, why do you need me anyway, can't Peyton handle your desires." Haley mumbled annoyed that Peyton had been taking her best friend away.

"Sorry, if you feel that I haven't been a good best friend." Lucas sighed sitting down next to Haley.

"It's just your never there anymore, your never there when I need you." She "I know I have my husband who is sweet, caring and loving but sometimes I need you my best friend from before time." Haley sniffled before straightening up.

"So what did you need me for?"

"Well apart from spending time with my amazing best friend, I wanted to know what the math assignment was?"

"What? You Lucas Scott don't know what the math homework was?" Haley looked at him in shock, since when did Lucas Scott not pay attention.

"I was distracted." He lowered his voice.

"By what...or should I say by who?" Haley eyed Lucas suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter all that I need to know is what the homework was?" Lucas asked impatiently, wanting everyone to stop being rude about his girlfriend.

"Hold that thought." Haley told him as her phone began blasting up the room.

"Seriously!" Luke groaned as Haley flipped her cell open.

"Hey Rache, yeah...seriously...wow...yeah I'll be right over...literally I'm putting on my coat now." Haley said as she picked up her coat and rummaged for her keys in her handbag.

"Got to go Luke, sorry." She explained hurriedly as she realised her guest still sat there.

"Rachel...you were talking to Rachel!" Lucas said, disbelief colouring his words.

"Umm, yeah, so Luke, you can let yourself out right, good." Haley took his silence for a yes.

"Wait!" He shouted as she began advancing towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Just places." Haley began inching closer.

"Places like..."

"Just places."

"Alright, can I come with you?"

"No!" Haley shouted and stepped even closer towards the door.

"Why not?" He asked

"Because it's personal." Haley opened the door, looking out at the grey clouds.

"Personal stuff...with Rachel." Once again Lucas was in shock

"Yep, I mean with Brooke gone there's no-one to do that stuff with so Rachel's my gal." Haley tried to indicate what she meant.

"Peyton's here."

"Yeah...me and Peyton aren't really working right now.

"Since when?" Lucas queried wanting to know the reasons his girlfriend was being hated on.

"Since she broke you and Brooke up and didn't care when I said we needed to help Brooke."

"Haley, Peyton didn't break Brooke and I up, she did. She told me she didn't love me anymore."

Haley eyed him with a look of contempt. "Did she say the words?"

"Well no..." Lucas paused remembering that night.

_**Brooke looked scornfully at Peyton as she entered Lucas's bedroom. "Nice job not hitting on him." She said to her ex best friend as Peyton climbed off the bed. "Luke, I'll get those Cd's later." She told him as Brooke held the door open for her. "Thanks for the sex." Peyton smiled at Brooke's expression as she left. **_

"_**She's joking," Lucas told his girlfriend as she slammed the door shut.**_

"_**I was trying to call you." Lucas stood up. "You mean when you weren't hanging out with Peyton." Brooke gave him a sour look. "C'mon Brooke, you never call me back." Brooke put her hands on her waist, "Now you know how I feel." Brooke dropped her hands as she began her long speech.**_

"_**Listen, I know it's been difficult for you lately, losing Keith and your heart condition and giving up basketball. I feel like I've been keeping you close to me to try to protect you from those things. Like I'm hanging onto the two of us for you, but not for me." **__**  
**__**Lucas sighed wanting his pretty girl to get over the kiss that had happened between him and Peyton. "I'm sorry I kissed Peyton. I should have told you." Brooke gave him a sad look as she went over to sit beside him on the bed **__**  
**__**"It's not about that Luke. It's not, I mean I thought that it was, but this is not about her. This is about me. I love you Lucas, and I probably always will, but we go days without having a meaningful conversation. And I used to miss you so much when that happened but it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it I stopped missing you. I mean look at today, there was a horrible accident and you haven't even called me...it shouldn't be like this, Luke. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore" Brooke gave him one final look before leaving.**_

"No she didn't." Lucas admitted, "She said she would always love me but she stopped missing me."

"And you believed her." Haley gave her best friend a dirty look, ashamed at his stupidity. " Haley when someone tells you they've stopped missing you." Lucas looked down not able to say the words.

"Then that means they don't love you, they don't need you and they don't want you, Maybe I'm the same now. I have Peyton I have no need for Brooke now, did I ever."

Haley gasped horrified by his choice of words.

"Goodbye Luke." She stormed out, slamming the door in her wake.

Lucas sat down cradling his head in his hands. For a guy who wanted to be a writer he sure didn't know how to string words in to a sentence that made sense of the jumble inside his head.

"Brooke?" Rachel stepped closer to the hospital bed, peering at her friend who had just awoken.

"Rache." Brooke gave her a confused look, trying to prop herself up.

"Oh no, we don't want you to die on your first day back." Rachel rushed over there letting Brooke's head drop back on to the pillow.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke questioned the red head.

"Here to visit you." Rachel looked at her wondering if she had hit her head at all.

"Why I am here." Brooke gazed at her surroundings just now noticing where she was.

"At the hospital, you were pretty banged up." Rachel gave Brooke a stern look.

"I can't be at the hospital, I can't." Brooke attempted to get out of bed but her wounds stopped her and soon she collapsed back on to the cotton sheets.

"I can't be here." She told Rachel urgently hoping that she understood.

"Brooke, you can't just let your wounds be unattended." Rachel told her crossly.

"They aren't, I mean they weren't." She said, changing her words as Nathan stepped through the doorway.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan called out softly entering the dimly lit room.

"Hey Nate." Brooke's voice came out weak and defeated as Nathan crossed the room.

"How you feeling?"

"Like S***" She gave a faint smile.

"I know the feeling." He attempted to make a joke, hoping to lighten the mood.

"So you want to explain why you look like this."Nathan looked at his friend seriously wanting an answer.

"I fell down the stairs, this morning and I guess walking to school made it worse, I can say I did feel a bit woozy." She gave a weak chuckle.

"You fell down the stairs my butt." Nathan chuckled harshly and gave her a solemn gaze.

"Brooke, whats the date?" Rachel asked her friend realising that she still thought it was Monday."

"Monday 19th April. Why?" Brooke asked her friend puzzled.

"Brooke, sweetie you've been out for 2 weeks, its the 3rd of May." Rachel explained to her friend quietly.

"Two weeks!"Brooke exclaimed horrified.

"Tigger!"Haley rushed through the door tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Two weeks." Brooke repeated "No!" Then her eyes rolled back in her head and her body went floppy.

"What's happening?" Haley shouted pressing the red button on the bed.

Instantly the doctors hurried in and the teens were cleared out.

"She's having an epileptic seizure." One of the woman in white coats shouted.

"That combined with her injuries could seriously injure her." One of the men called out as they ran Brooke's bed down the hall.

Brooke's friends sat on the edge of their plastic chairs for two hours before a nurse came out.

"Your Brooke's friends and sister right."

"Right." The three answered her recollecting that Rachel had told the nurses she was Brooke's sister.

"Well it appears, Brooke has Idiopathic Epilepsy." The nurse announced watching their faces fall.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked snapping her gum in anxiety.

"It means that she has an unknown cause or trigger of her epilepsy and so far there is no way to stop her seizures." The others looked at each other fear apparent in their eyes.

"However she is out of the danger zone and as long as someone is with her at all times then there is no-reason that she shouldn't be let out of the hospital as soon as her injuries have healed.

They all breathed a sign of relief as the nurse left, leaving them with pamphlets about Brooke's condition and what to expect.

"She may experience sleep disorder, nightmares or narcolepsy." Nathan read out.

"What's narcolepsy?" He asked his wife calling on her intelligence.

"It means that she may fall asleep randomly throughout the day."

"Also that she may have panic attacks, fainting spells and sudden convulsions." Rachel peered at the leaflet.

"God we've really got or work cut out." Nathan sighed flicking through the rest of the leaflets.

"Well one thing is, we have to know what's wrong." Haley concurred with the others as they all wore determined looks.

"What's wrong Lukie?" Peyton whined yanking on her boyfriends arm as he slipped off the bed.

"I'm just not in the mood Pey." He shrugged her off and held open his bedroom door.

"You want me to leave." Peyton pasted on a hurt expression and stood before her boyfriend hands on hips.

"It's just not the right time."

"Why not?" Peyton asked him "You always want me."

And that was true, their relationship had always been about sex.

"Well not now."

"Tell me whats going on." Peyton's tone was earnest now as she tugged Lucas down on to the bed

"I'm just worried." Lucas sank down beside his girlfriend.

"Worried about what." Peyton queried hoping to god it wasn't Brooke.

"About Haley, and the rest of them, they've been so aloof, and they're now hanging around with Rachel." His voice held a note of disgust

"Rachel, why?"

"Apparently she needed some 'girl time'." Lucas raised his voice an octave higher on the last two words.

"What about me?" Peyton questioned miffed that she wasn't part of 'girl time'

"I don't know, all I know is were not included any more." Lucas complained.

"It's alright baby." Peyton soothed rubbing his back.

"I've changed my mind." Lucas said suddenly.

"About what?"

"I need you now Peyt." Lucas groaned silencing Peyton's next words with his lips not knowing that there was a girl out there who needed him now.


	3. I Need Love

Chapter Three-I Need Love.

"Brooke is now allowed to have visitors."The doctor told the worried visitors the next day.

"Finally."Haley made to rush through the door but was stopped.

"She has requested Rachel." The doctor informed them.

Haley's face fell as the red-head stepped forward.

"You'll see her next." Nathan soothed his wife as she sat back down on the blue plastic chairs.

"Do you think we're good friends?" She questioned her husband looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Your a great friend Haley, and Brooke knows that, Brooke loves you for that."

"Do you think we've depended on Brooke too much, taken her friendship for granted and not re-payed her with the same acts of kindness and love."

"Sometimes."Nathan admitted, holding his wife in a warm embrace.

"But Brooke knows we're here for her and that we love her, she's just hurt right now and what with Lucas and Peyton losing themselves she needs to know that she can trust us and right now she has that faith in Rachel." Nathan told his wife.

"Rachel does care you know." Nathan looked down at his wife who nodded. She had realised that over the few weeks they had spent here.

"I know, it just hurts that I seem to be losing my best friend."

"Your not." Nathan rubbed Haley's back in circular motions and she relaxed her head on his shoulder.

"You'll never lose her...or me." He whispered kissing her soft brown locks.

Rachel walked in to the off-white room, scared to see her friend so...broken.

"Hey Rache." Brooke's raspy voice echoed over the room and the red-head spared a smile at the sound of her friend.

"Hey Biatch." She advanced towards the bed and looked down at her a smile on her face.

"You scared me you know." She told her a silvery tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Brooke apologised looking forlorn

"God, Brooke don't apologise." Rachel wiped the few tears off her cheeks

"I'm sorry." Brooke repeated and watched as her friend hung her head.

"You need to tell someone Brooke!" Rachel lowered her volume,

"Tell someone what?" Brooke tried to bluff but it didn't work.

"What happened Brooke, you told me it was ok that it was going to be fine...this isn't fine." Rachel's voice rose an octave and Brooke flinched.

"Why couldn't you just say it's not ok Rache, or I need help."Rachel looked at Brooke, more tears had slipped down her face and Brooke hated her friend to lose her cool facade.

"I don't need help Rache, but clearly you do, since when do you cry." Brooke attempted to distract Rachel.

"I don't usually Brooke, but when my friend is in danger of dying and needs help I do." Rachel took a tissue from the table near Brooke's bed and wiped her eyes sniffling slightly.

"God, we've turned in to a right pair, haven't we." She grumbled throwing the sodden tissue in to the bin.

"Yeah, me lying in hospital and you crying your eyes out, something's definitely gone wrong."

Rachel glared at Brooke, "I know what your doing, and it's not going to work." Brooke looked away from Rachel's eyes which were fixated on her.

"I'm going to help you!" Rachel tried to keep her voice down but her volume rocketed in that last sentence.

There was silence for a while as they both waited for the anticipated nurses, but no-one came and soon Brooke broke the quietude. Her raspy voice was quiet and subdued.

"There's no saving me."

Rachel gasped at how cold those words were and stumbled back. She turned and without looking back rushed out of the room, startling the couple who were waiting for her.

"Rachel!" Nathan shouted after her but she ignored him, her mind was still repeating the words that Brooke had said, they had set like stone in her mind and were weighing her down heavily.

"What was that about." Haley was anxious as she slowly pushed open Brooke's room door.

Taking in the room Nathan saw his friend curled up beneath a layer of sheets, tears cascading down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"Brookie!" Haley hurried over to her side.

Overall she looked very uncomfortable with her leg in a cast and her ribs all bandaged up. As Brooke felt the pain a new wave of tears came falling and she was helpless against the rocketing sobs that ripped out of her.

"What's wrong, what did Rachel do." Haley asked accusingly.

"Nothing, she did nothing." Brooke wailed and Nathan watched the two feeling very weak.

"Well what happened?"

"Nothing that concerns you Haley." In the silence Brooke had wiped away her tears and straightened up, feeling the pain calm down.

"I'm your best friend Brooke, everything about you concerns me."

Haley was shocked at the harsh cold tone Brooke used.

"Will you leave me alone please, I'm tired and need to rest."

Brooke shooed them, she didn't want to do this but it was what she had to do.

"Will you please leave." Brooke's voice cracked and she could feel her pain trickling through.

"No! Brooke we're here to help you and we will stay until you tell us whats wrong?"

"Well you'll be here for a very long time." Brooke replied tiredly laying her head down on her pillow. Brooke's reddish hair sprawled over the pillows and Haley watched as her eyes closed slowly.

"Shall we stay." Haley whispered.

"I suppose we can." Nathan answered her checking his phone for the time.

They drew up two chairs and watched Brooke sleep, talking about possible theories.

They were speaking so intently that they didn't notice the fake brunette sneak up on them.

"What are you two doing here?" Victoria's tone was bitter and full of contempt.

"Mrs Davis." Nathan turned round standing up to greet the adult.

"We were here visiting Brooke Mrs Davis." Haley explained.

"What has Brooklyn got herself in to now, did you know she hasn't come home in two weeks, very disobedient."

Nathan was surprised, normally Mrs Davis could care less about where her daughter was.

"That's because she's been in hospital." Haley informed Mrs Davis angrily.

"Well it was naughty of her to come here in the first place."

"She was hurt, this is the ho-spi-tal." Haley stated.

"A bruised heart and a scabbed knee is not hurt." Mrs Davis scoffed.

"Do you not care that your daughter is lying there with broken ribs, a fractured knee, multiple bruises from some sort of fight and epilepsy." Haley shouted at Mrs Davis.

"Victoria!" Brooke's eyes shot open.

"Brookie don't worry, we were just talking to your mum." Haley soothed motioning for her to go back to sleep.

"What are you doing here." Brooke's question was directed at her mum.

"I came to see where you were ungrateful daughter of mine." Victoria raised an eyebrow her voice full of acid.

"Why are you in the hospital, you know that your not allowed to be here, there will be consequences." Victoria's tone sent a chill straight through Brooke's bones and she shivered.

"Victoria, can we not do that here." Brooke mastered her control and her voice now matched her mothers.

"Why? Haven't you told your friends what a whore you are." Victoria noted the two inhale sharply and stare at Brooke."

"Seems your friends aren't really your friends Brooke." She laughed bitterly.

"Brooke's not a whore." Nathan spoke up giving Victoria a dirty look as Brooke shrunk in to her covers, her actions timid and mouse like.

"Brooke's got you twisted round her finger hasn't she." Victoria stared him down her eyes piercing.

"You...your the queen of mean." Haley yelled at Brooke's mother who in response chuckled.

"Is that the best you've got...well it seems my stay has already gone on too long, Brooke your father will be back later to collect you and I expect you to be presentable and ready for your job." Victoria marched out her heels clacking on the floor.

"Your father?" Nathan queried "He's back?" His voice showed surprise.

Brooke nodded and Haley turned to her hands on hips.

"That was your mum...well she isn't very...motherly." Haley struggled to find the right word.

"Just say she's a bitch Hales, everyone does...Bitchtoria." Brooke's voice was laced with dislike and Haley shuddered at the thought of ehr mother being like that.

"So what was that about being a..." Nathan trailed off.

"Whore?" Brooke shrugged

"It's true."

"What? Sure you may have been a party girl and sort of a...slut Brooke but your not a whore."

"I am, Hales, I am and I always will be, what do you think I do with all those men who surround me everyday." Brooke lifted her head to gaze at her best friend.

No longer were Brooke's green eyes warm and inviting instead they were hidden by dark lashes and were dull."

"What happened to Brooke from before." Haley wanted to know so desperately what had transformed her best friend in to a cold creature.

"Life, Hales, Life happened."

"Is this something to do with my ass-hole of a brother."

"No Nathan." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"The world doesn't revolve around Lucas Scott as he and Peyton may think."

"Peyton then?" Haley queried.

"Sawyer isn't the reason for this either."

"What happened between you and them anyway." Nathan asked hoping the subject was breaking any barriers.

"I...don't...love Lucas anymore...i thought...someone who cared for him more than I did should have him." Brooke chuckled humourlessly laughing at something that Haley and Nathan weren't clued in on.

"But just before our wedding you were so loved up and you clearly adored each other." Haley argued.

"Some people aren't meant to be Hales."

"I know he hurt you Brooke, he didn't deserve you but you believed in forgiveness and gave him a second chance just like Nathan did me, anyone could see you were madly in love with Lucas...what changed?"

"Lucas and I aren't you and Nathan, we don't have an epic love story like you two, it was always going to be Lucas and Peyton, and I realised that when my heart gave up Haley."

"Is that why your distant?" Nathan queried.

"My heart can't love anymore and I've realised I don't...need you guys...no matter how much it pains you to hear this...i don't want you in my life anymore."

Brooke's heart lurched at the pain as she spoke the words.

"That's not true."

"Please go." Brooke pointed to the door.

The couple began walking before turning back.

"We're not giving up Brooke." Nathan told her.

"We love you Brookie Cookie." Haley whispered before they slipped out of the door and Brooke was alone again. All alone.


	4. Secrets Untold

Chapter Four- Secrets Untold

"Hey guys!" Lucas exclaimed walking up to Nathan and Haley.

"Hey Luke," Haley hugged her best friend.

"I haven't seen you guys in a while." Peyton cried walking up behind Lucas and taking Nathan in to a hug.

"Why don't we go and catch up, I'm sure Karen can handle tonight, there aren't many people here." Peyton told them looking around at the empty club.

Arriving at the brightly lit Karen's Cafe they took one of the vacated tables and ordered.

"So where have you two been?" Lucas questioned his brother and best friend inquisitively.

"Here and there."

"Here and there where?" Peyton raised and eyebrow.

"So whats up with you, still going strong." Haley said hurriedly changing the subject. As Peyton clutched on to Lucas's arm she winced remembering Brooke, lying in the hospital helpless.

"Yeah, it's perfect, you know being in love." Peyton sighed and snuggled in to Lucas's side.

When the two weren't looking Nathan mimed vomiting to his wife and she giggled.

"What's funny?" Peyton inquired.

"Inside joke." Haley told her.

"So now we can't even share jokes!" Lucas huffed and Haley's face showed alarm as she watched his temper rising.

"What's wrong Luke?"

"Whats wrong! What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong! Your always disappearing, you never hang out with us anymore and you keep secrets!" Lucas banged the table and Nathan leaned over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Woah man, cool it." He said.

Lucas's face decreased in redness slightly but his temper remained.

"So do you have a reason for all of this." Lucas shouted, not caring if people stared at him.

"Luke, baby, calm down." Peyton's manicured hand squeezed his shoulder and she kissed his forehead trying to calm him down.

"Your meal." An unfamiliar waitress came up to the four, placing down their orders.

"Thanks." Nathan smiled at her and she winked before scurrying off. Haley scowled.

"Seriously!"

"What?" Nathan protested.

"Flirting with the waitress in front of me."

"I can't help it if I'm attractive!" He smirked at her she raised an eyebrow.

"My heart belongs to you, baby. Always and Forever." His forehead touched hers and his cool breath washed over her, sending her in to a total melt down.

"You, you!" Haley pointed at him once she had recovered.

He winked at her and she giggled.

"Ew!" Lucas looked at the two of them.

"What?" Haley asked.

"My brother and my sister flirting in front of me."

"You didn't mind the wedding." Haley pointed out.

"That's because I was distracted." Lucas muttered, Peyton tensed up.

"Hey!" Rachel placed a cool towel over Brooke.

"How long was I out for?"

"Five minutes, it sucks huh?"

"Totally, I go floppy and can't see but I can still hear, I am aware of my surroundings sort of." Brooke tried to describe it.

"I'd hate to be in your shoes."

"I hate to be in my shoes." Brooke murmured and Rachel looked away.

"So what are you going to do about that?"

"Nothing, my father is coming to pick me up today and I will go home and resume my job." Brooke explained.

"Brooke, you can't go home yet, you haven't even healed and even if you had your not going back there." Rachel shuddered and flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"He won't take no for an answer." Brooke told Rachel.

"You have to tell the police."

"They're my parents Rache."

"No they're not, they are two pathetic excuses for biological breeders." Rachel scoffed.

"Don't tell, please...for me." Brooke pleaded.

"You already made me promise that." Rachel sighed feeling trapped.

"You don't get to have your parents attention on you a lot so you know how it feels, I have my parents undivided attention right now and it makes me feel wanted."

"I know how it feels but mine are better than you, they are respectable people not lowlife scum." Rachel spat.

"And as for being wanted, you are wanted but they don't want to love you Brooke they want you for money and you can't turn them in."

"Rache, that's not fair, what if it were you." Brooke asked.

"If it were me I would've told them to shove it and then if they pursued me I would have told the police, get them locked away and file a restraining order." Rachel said.

"You know you wouldn't Rache," Brooke tried to reason.

"You don't know what I would do Brooke, but I know what you should do." Rache looked her in the eye.

"God I feel another one coming on Rache." Brooke clutched her head as her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards on the bed.

Rachel held her hand stroking it softly.

"She's gone!" Nathan came rushing out of the changing rooms to find his wife.

"Who's gone?" Peyton queried as she leant against the door whilst Haley gasped.

"None of your business." Haley shot at Peyton as she picked up her bag and followed Nathan out of the door.

"Lucas!" Peyton shouted as her boyfriend appeared out of the same door Nathan had run out of.

"What?" He asked running his hand through his golden strands.

"They're going again." Peyton directed his gaze to where Haley and Nathan were waiting anxiously against the gate of the school.

"Let's see if they need a lift." Lucas suggested walking over to his friends.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Haley replied as she tapped the gate frantically.

"Why so anxious?" Peyton questioned.

"Just some bad news." Nathan informed them casually.

"What type of bad news?"

"Er...the rent hasn't been paid because we had to pay the water bill and they're threatening to throw us out on the street. So we just wanted to go over there quickly and sort it out before we find ourselves out on the streets." Nathan lied and Haley looked up at him impressed.

Lucas nodded "So who's your ride?"

"Rachel." Haley told them seeing no reason to lie.

"Why that skanky hoe?" Peyton clutched on to her boyfriends hand tightly.

"Because she offered." Haley said coldly.

"Well we can give you a lift." Lucas offered.

"Nah it's cool man Rachel's nearly here."

"Just call her and tell her your coming with us." Peyton said wanting to get out of the cold.

"She's already here." Haley pointed to the big silver car driving towards them.

"Hey guys I have a feeling where she might have..." Rachel trailed off as she noticed the two blondes looking at her.

"Never mind, hop on up." She gestured to the car and they did so, Nathan climbing in to the front and Haley going to sit in the back.

"So we'll see you later." Lucas frowned as the car drove off.

"I don't think they're going home." He told Peyton who agreed.

"Should we follow them like super cool ninja spies?"

Lucas laughed, "Yeah super cool ninja spies."

They ran to his car and drove off in the same direction as Rachel had driven.

As they came to a halt outside the couple's apartment they noticed that there was no sign of life in the windows and after knocking on the door no-one in the apartment.

"So they lied." Lucas stated grimly as they headed back towards the car.

"Well seeing as that failed can we head to the hospital, I think Derek checked in there after his nasty fall."

Peyton said recalling her brothers bad fall down her stairs after they had hung up a new drawing of hers.

Peyton and her brother had reconciled after Ellie had informed her that she had a half brother. They looked very alike with both of them having blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Okay." Lucas set the car in to drive and followed the familiar route to the hospital.

Arriving in the hospital car-park Lucas noted a car very alike Rachel's parked near them.

"Peyton does that look like Rachel's car." He queried looking at his girlfriend for confirmation.

"It's a silver car." Peyton shrugged opening the door to jump out.

"They all look the same to me."

"I'm probably just making up theories for their sudden disappearances."

"Come on!" Peyton dragged Lucas in to reception where she asked the lady on duty where her brother might be.

Hearing that he was on the third floor they both set off for the elevators.

"Haley!"Luke exclaimed seeing his best friend in walking out of the elevator next to them.

"Luke!" Haley exclaimed startled, she was followed by Nathan and Rachel.

"What are you guys doing here?" Peyton asked suspiciously.

"What are you doing here." Haley questioned trying to distract the blondes.

"We came to visit Peyton's brother." Lucas replied getting over his shock.

"Skank has a brother." Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"He hot?" She looked to Peyton for an answer.

"Ew...you really are a slut aren't you?" Peyton exclaimed.

"I can see why your best friends with Brooke." She continued Haley's eyes narrowed.

"Brooke isn't a slut!" She told Peyton sternly.

"Seriously did you not see her for the most of sophomore and junior year, even now."

"And your not a slut, when you were sleeping around with Lucas behind Brooke's back." Nathan defended his cheery best friend.

"That was for-ever ago and anyways I had my eye on Lucas first." Peyton shrugged.

"Twice Peyton twice, and who cares if you called 'dibs'. Twice he was Brooke's boyfriend and twice you messed that up." Haley shouted.

"Peyton didn't mess it up the second time." Lucas stood in front of his girlfriend as if protecting her from harm.

"She kissed you Luke."

"Brooke said that had nothing to do with it, she simply stopped loving me."

"Brooke lies, or haven't you noticed how she pushes people away." Nathan stared his brother down.

"So why are you here?" Peyton repeated her question from before.

"We were visiting Brooke." Haley sighed finally revealing the truth.

"Brooke's in hospital." Lucas shouted.

"Well not anymore." Rachel said.

"Why was she here?" Peyton asked confused as to how she didn't know her ex-best friend was in hospital.

"It's a long story." Haley sighed, ignoring the nudge she received from Nathan and the glare from Rachel. It was time to tell the truth.


	5. Don't Let Me Down

Chapter Five- Don't Let Me Down

"So Brooke hasn't been in school because she broke her leg whilst pretending to walk down a fake catwalk." Lucas repeated.

It did sound semi-believable and Peyton snorted at the thought.

"Trust Brooke!"

"Look home-wrecker don't make jokes or pretend that you know Brooke, because you don't, now I think it would be best if you leave."

The five sat around a table in the hospital cafeteria as Haley told them the 'truth'.

"Don't call my girlfriend a home-wrecker."

"See even Lukey boy here isn't denying it." Rachel chuckled with glee. For the past few weeks she had been scared s***less for Brooke and now she felt almost back in the zone.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair but didn't try correcting Rachel whilst Peyton scowled at the red head with disdain.

"So the studio thing was a lie?"

"Yeah!" Haley sighed,

"You suck at lying Hales." Lucas laughed and Haley stuck her tongue out at him.

"So I guess we can go now." Rachel stood up, her hair billowing in the slight breeze.

"Wait! Is Brooke allowed visitors?"

"No, we just came here to wait outside her room." Nathan answered sarcastically.

"Do you think she would mind if I visited her?" Lucas looked at the trio with a hopeful look.

"But we're going to see my brother Luke." Peyton whined.

"Oh god, stop whining goldilocks, and Lucas if you were listening you would know Brooke left the hospital." Rachel snapped, pulling the married couple to their feet.

"Now if you don't mind, we're leaving." Rachel marched off her head high, Nathan and Haley followed at a slower pace, pausing to say goodbye to the two blondes.

"Now can we go see Derek?" Peyton asked her boyfriend, her hand tugging on the back of his head.

"Sure, Peyt, we can go." She grinned, giving Lucas a sloppy kiss as she stood.

"Come on then boyfriend." Peyton began walking, not noticing Lucas wince at the familiar name.

"So where do you think Brooke is?" Haley bit her fingernails anxiously as she sat in the back of Rachel's car.

"At her house." Rachel replied simply.

"Are you sure, Brooke never really liked spending time there."

"Oh I'm sure." Rachel replied, her tone dropping.

"But I think I better go on my own." Rachel pulled up outside the driveway of Brooke's expansive house.

"What?" Nathan looked surprised.

"I just think it's best for now.

"But we want to help." Haley interjected.

"Well you can, by staying in the car." Rachel slammed the door shut and with her freshly painted fingernails locked the car and began a steady climb towards the bright red door.

Knocking on the door, Rachel was greeted by a thin bony lady.

"Hi I'm looking for Brooke!"

"Brooke isn't available right now." The woman replied stiffly, closing the door. However she was unable to fully shut it due to a newly acquired black patent high heel that blocked door from meeting it frame.

"I think she is." Rachel twisted her pretty face in to an ugly grimace.

"We do not even know about her whereabouts."The scrawny lady looked Rachel up and down, her blue eyes cold.

"Then how do you know she's not available." Rachel smirked as she caught the woman out.

"Insufferable girl." The woman muttered and Rachel's eyes narrowed.

"Look lady, you obviously have a stick up your ass that that needs to be removed, but I'm going to let you off this once as long as you let me through."

"Excuse me!"

"I said, let me through, now!" Rachel stamped her foot in impatience.

"I can't, the Master won't allow it."

"Listen maid, you let me in or I will scream."

"Don't talk to me like that." The lady looked aghast at Rachel's behaviour.

"1-2-3-" Rachel opened her mouth and the woman backtracked.

"Just go round the side entrance alright, Brooke should be in her room, third window." The woman hissed.

Rachel removed her foot happily and the door shut with a reverberating bang.

"Third window," Rachel crept round the side murmuring to herself.

Finding the window the old bag had been talking about Rachel knocked on it loudly.

"Brooke! Brooke!"

There came a few banging noises but eventually the window was opened.

A very sleepy Brooke stood there, looking worse than she had in the hospital.

Before she could usher Rachel in she fell to the floor, her leg giving out.

"Oomph." Brooke cried out as her ribs felt the impact.

"God Brooke, why'd ya leave." Rachel climbed in the window quickly, trying her hardest to lift the brunette. Maybe she should have let Haley and Nathan come.

"You think I wanted to." Brooke gave Rachel a look reserved specially for her.

"God your father really needs to stop being so sadistic."

"Big word." Brooke teased as she was lifted on to her bed with effort.

"Shut it Bitch, I'm here to help." Rachel's tone softened as Brooke let her defences crumple.

"Thanks." She whispered, so quietly that Rachel pretended not to hear.

"Ok, so now I know where you are, I'll go get Nathan and Haley so that we can get you out of here, don't get up." Rachel reprimanded.

"Don't!" Although hoarse, Brooke's voice was loud and clear.

"You need help Brooke, do you know how many times I've covered for you, I may be a sluttish bitch with a great ass but I don't let fellow whores live a life that is cruel and will eventually lead to death." Rachel put her hands on her hips watching Brooke wince at the words.

"I know you love you parents Brooke but they are people who don't care, they were never made with hearts and they don't function properly, and I with the help of Naley want to save you from becoming like them."

Brooke was shocked at how sincere Rachel sounded.

"You'll get me out of here." Brooke's tone was a tad hopeful and watching Rachel nod raised her spirits up a little.

"Ok, I trust you, just don't let me down." Brooke has been let down far too often, her trust had been shattered and she had never recovered, even though her compassionate heart made her forgive.

'I promise' Rachel vowed silently before turning to the window and slipping out, unseen by any staff.

Running back to where her car sat, she greeted Nathan and Haley quickly informing them of her plan.

"So we have to carry her back here, out of a window?" Haley was doubtful at their chance of successes with this plan but still she agreed readily and soon the trio were making their way through the long grasses surrounding the Davis mansion and climbing in through Brooke's bedroom window.

But to their surprise, Brooke was gone.

"Did you get the wrong window?" Nathan looked to Rachel, pointing to the empy bed.

"She didn't, look all of Brooke's stuff is here, besides it's the only one open."

"Damn Richard to Hell." Rachel cursed.

"Who's Richard?" Haley queried.

"Brooke's dad." Rachel admitted, Haley's eyebrows raised.

"I presume he has something to do with Brooke's disappearance." Rachel nodded.

"Maybe he took her to the doctors again, seeing how Victoria took her out."

"That's what you don't get Richard took her out!" Rachel stomped the floor.

"But he's never home!" Nathan's forehead creased.

"God, you don't understand." Rachel folded her arms and looked to the heavens.

"Then make us understand." Haley begged, desperate to help her friend.

"I can't." Rachel gave one final sweep of the room and then made her way out. The others followed ducking under the heavy window to land outside.

After escaping the hospital Peyton shivered. "I'm glad to be out of there." She told Luke as they made their way to his car.

"Me too." They both reminisced about the many times they had been in hospital.

"So if Brooke's out of hospital, it means she will be coming back to school." Peyton began.

"It's not like she talks to us." Lucas muttered bitterly and Peyton smiled. Finally Lucas was seeing it her way.

"I know Baby, I don't know why she's so angry, she broke up with you." Peyton reminded him, leaving out an important fact.

"Which led me to you." Lucas grinned at the tortured artist, who beamed at him in reply.

"Yeah, we never really got a go the first time round."

Lucas winced at the memory.

"So where to next, my darling."

"Don't call me that!"

"What can I call you then."

"Peyton."

"But I like having pet names."

"Haley and Nathan don't have nicknames." Peyton pointed out.

"But I have one for all of my girlfriends."

"You've only had two, Brooke and me."

"Well it's a tradition."

"Does that mean I can call you Broody."

"No!" Lucas snapped and Peyton flinched.

"I just want to start afresh, I don't want you to use Brooke's nickname." Lucas explained.

"It was pretty lame, I mean Broody and Cheery, come on." Peyton scoffed.

"It's so much better just plain Lucas and Peyton don't you agree." Peyton continued nudging Lucas who appeared to be in a different place.

"Uh-yeah."

"Great, that's settled, no pet names, just Lucas and Peyton or Peyton and Lucas, the couple who are in love."

"It was always Brooke that liked nicknames." Lucas muttered.

"Huh?"

"Doesn't matter." Lucas smiled at his girlfriend and began driving as Peyton started to flick through music choices.

It was true, Brooke loved nicknames. Nathan and Haley dubbed the married couple Naley each had their own special nicknames, that tended to change depending on the circumstances. Even Peyton the girl who hated nicknames had one.

Later that night all of the Tree Hill residents lay in bed worrying about something or other.

Rachel tossed and turned, her red hair splayed about the bed as she dreamt nightmares about Brooke and her father.

Haley and Nathan lay wrapped up in each other, gripping tightly as they dreamt separately. For Nathan he worried about his mother. For Haley it was Brooke.

Lucas and Peyton too slept together but instead of cuddling they were as far away from each other as possible, something that had happened naturally.

Peyton worried about losing Luke to her ex best friend. She felt he was already slipping away no matter how hard she held on to him.

Lucas too worried about his girlfriend, but not for fear of losing her. Instead he fretted about how she may have changed too drastically. The past few months she had become a completely different person, both her behaviour and emotions had changed.

The Peyton Lucas knew and loved would never speak badly of Brooke nor would she be so needy.

Everyone in Tree Hill was worried and there was reason to be.


	6. The One Where Everything Happens

Chapter Six- The One Where Everything Happens

"But Lucas..." Peyton cried running after the blonde boy, who was walking away as fast as he could.

"Leave me alone, Peyton." Lucas shouted behind him as the rain poured down.

"But what about us?"

"There is no us, Peyton, not anymore."

"There he is!" Nathan found himself being tackled to the ground as two beefy men jumped on top of his muscular body.

"What the Hell!" He tried to shove them off but they were strong and he found himself weakening.

"Mr Davis wants him to be brought straight to the house."

"What does Mr Davis want with me?" Nathan asked them but they didn't answer instead they led him off the river court and pushed him inside of a black saloon car.

"Are you Haley James Scott?"

"Yes, has something happened?"

"Miss, you are being arrested for possession of illegal substances."

"What! No, no, this can't be happening." Haley shouted for her husband as the two policemen cuffed her and led her out of the apartment ordering the two behind them to search the house.

'_Where am I ?'_ Brooke wondered as she woke up in a dark musty room.

"You're safe now, we're safe don't worry." Rachel came up to the brunette and handed her a glass of water.

"So where are we?"

"We're in Savannah!" Rachel announced and Brooke's eyes boggled.

**Flashback of the day's events.**

"_So, we need to get Brooke out of that house, anyone have any plans." Rachel was perched on a table head of the 'meeting' she had called with the married couple._

"_What I don't understand is why we have to get Brooke out of the house!" Haley grumbled frustrated._

"_I'm sorry Haley but that is top secret information and unless Brooke gives me a sign that says tell everyone my business then…"_

"_Ok, so what do we do after we get Brooke out of the house, well if we get Brooke out of the house." Nathan asked the red-head._

"_If is not going to help Brooke, it's when we get her out of the house and I don't know, so far I've got, get her as far away from Tree Hill as possible."_

"_But why?"_

"_So how are we going to do this?" Nathan didn't bother letting Rachel answer his wife's question she had already repeated herself seven times._

"_Well we need to monitor Brooke's movements in and out of her bedroom, and see how the rest of the household come and go, then when we know that the coast is clear we go in and kidnap her."_

"_What! Kidnap!"_

"_Hales, calm down, Rachel is obviously very serious about this and if kidnapping Brooke is what it takes to keep her safe then we're going to do it." Nathan kissed Haley on the forehead, stroking her cheek._

"_Barf, but yeah, this is what we need to do, so are you in."_

"_We're in."_

"_Do I have to do that actual kidnapping?" Haley didn't want to be a part of this but if it guaranteed her best friend's safety then she would do it._

"_I suppose not, how about you be the distraction."_

"_What does distraction entail? Rachel." Nathan refused to let his wife do anything dangerous but it was not as if they were actually kidnapping someone, they were just getting Brooke out of her parent zone._

"_Oh, well due to the circumstances of Brooke's imprisonment, this is going to e a serious job, Haley needs to go in to the house and basically make sure Brooke's dad is no-where near her room._

"_Oh that sounds easy, I can just talk to him about world issues."_

"_Hales, Richard isn't in to stuff like that, he would be more interested in—" Rachel produced a mini skirt and bra top out of her bag._

"_Absolutely not!" Nathan stood to grab the incriminating outfit as Haley gave a disgusted look._

"_Look, you won't have to do anything and if you really want I can do it with you but that leaves Natey boy on his own to do the job."_

"_I can do that." Nathan volunteered not wanting his wife to get dressed up in that outfit._

"_Will this really help Brooke?"_

"_Believe me, this is so much better than what Brooke has to endure every day."_

"_Ok, I'm in."_

"_What do ya want to do today?" Peyton asked as she lolled on the bed watching her boyfriend type on the computer._

"_I was actually thinking of checking in on Brooke, see how she's doing."_

"_Lucas, you guys broke up , if you go and see her, then it's just stirring up unnecessary drama."_

"_I don't see how, she's got a broken leg and I as a friend am going to check on her. And remember Brooke broke up with me." Lucas reminded the curly blonde._

_Peyton did remember, "But didn't she say she would always be in love with you, if you go there then it's just bringing up the triangle again."_

"_Now who's getting insecure? Peyton I am with you, you are it for me, now stop ya worrying."  
Peyton noticed that he didn't say he loved her._

"_You love me don't you Lucas?"_

"_Of course Peyton."  
Again he didn't say the words and that infuriated Peyton._

"_Then say the words."_

"_What words."_

"_Tell me you love me," _

"_Peyton what's got in to you." Lucas asked the tortured artist who was now standing and facing Lucas with an angry expression._

"_Just say the words, I love you Peyton Sawyer, it's not that hard is it?"_

"_No!"_

"_Then say them."_

"_I-I-I can't" Lucas said._

"_Why not?" Peyton was trembling now._

"_Are you in love with Brooke?"_

"_No Peyton, I am not in love with Brooke, god what's with you two?" Lucas chuckled dryly._

"_Then why can't you say it."_

"_Because you're not the same Peyton Sawyer I fell in love with!" Lucas exploded._

"_You've changed Peyton and not for the better. Not long ago you would've been the first person to see Brooke in hospital, you would have been her emergency contact. Not long ago, you wouldn't care that I wouldn't say I love you because you knew I did and you weren't insecure about it. Not long ago you were fearless Peyt, now you're…now you're just weak!"_

"_Lucas!" Peyton's voice sounded like a mouse, it was so high pitch and squeaky nothing like the confident, outspoken Peyton he had fallen in love with._

"_I need some time Peyt." With that Lucas opened his bedroom door and walked out leaving Peyton alone in his house to cry._

"_Brooke, so glad you finally graced us with your presence." Richard Davis known as 'Ted Davis' to all of his suppliers greeted his daughter with the usual cold tone._

_Brooke simply sent a harsh glare in his direction as she hobbled through the large oak doors. Sitting down on a soft cushiony chair she directed her gaze to her father's newest investor._

"_Seeing as you are not available for our other deals, I have decided to let you speak to Mr Cotch about your fashion line, he is looking to invest in one you know."  
Brooke wondered why her father was being so nice. 'Probably because this wasn't one of his illegal deals' she thought._

"_Brooke," Her father gave her a nudge. 'Father' as if she could call him that, but she did anyway, to please the watching audience._

"_Yes Father, my line was started when my room-mate and I realised that I was wasting my talent as a designer on making awesome clothes for myself and my friends. So I decided to start a website selling clothes I had designed and created, I called it Clothes Over Bro's because I started it when I was getting over heartache._

_But anyway, the website sky rocketed and now I make quite a lot of money selling my hand-made creation."_

"_Interesting, quite interesting, before I came here on Richard's advice I did decided to check out the website and I found the whole idea of it great, which is why I have decided to offer you a sum of money for your little I suppose line."_

"_What!"_

"_Brooke, Mr Cotch here wants to buy your line, now tell him your asking price." Richard muttered in to Brooke's ear._

"_Sorry, Clothes Over Bro's is not for sale." She said in a smooth tone hoping that she could leave now._

_However her idea was disrupted when she noticed Mr Cotch's eyes flashing and turning black._

"_How dare you disobey me child, I want that line."_

"_Just buy another one." Brooke flinched as the man advanced._

"_Brooke, stop being so immature just sell your website." Richard boomed, his hand lashing out and smacking Brooke hard across both cheeks._

"_It's not for sale." Brooke scrambled up from her seat and made for the door, ignoring the stinging in her cheek._

"_Not so fast." Mr Cotch leaned forward and grabbed Brooke by the shoulder nuzzling his head in to the crook of her shoulder whilst Richard blocked the door from his daughter._

"_Please!" Brooke dropped her crutched as Mr Cotch yanked her away from the door and pushed her down on the sofa._

"_Now, are you going to give me your fashion line?" _

"_NO!" Brooke was determined not to give in._

"_Ok then." Mr Cotch's mouth spread in to a demonic smirk and Brooke let out a shriek and his slimy tongue descended upon hers._

"_No-one's come in yet." Nathan whispered to Rachel who groaned, _

"_Seriously it's been three hours. And Haley s taking ages with the food."_

_About half an hour ago they'd all realised how hungry they were and had sent Haley out to get the food._

"_Can you seriously not tell us why Brooke needs to get out of this house."_

_Rachel shook her head. "I promised Brooke."_

"_But I know everything about Brooke, we've been friends for the longest and we've been down the same road, I won't tell Hales but seriously Rachel I need to know."_

"_Maybe after we get Brooke out but not before." Rachel said, just as Brooke's bedroom door opened._

"_It's that bony old witch who didn't let me in the first time." Rachel hissed to Nathan._

"_Well she's obviously a maid." Nathan replied watching as the 'bony old witch' made Brooke's bed and set out some clean clothes on her bed._

"_I knew Brooke would never pick out such God-awful clothes herself." Rachel told Nathan as the women left the room._

"_Well that's one person, but all we've seen her do is normal maid duties._

"_I come bringing food." Haley trampled round the grass to reach her husband and Rachel._

"_Not so loud." They both whispered._

"_Oops, sorry." Haley handed them each a warm Panini from Karen's Café and a can of coke._

"_Thanks," The two said as they bit in to their food delightedly._

"_So have we seen Brooke yet?"_

"_Nope, only a bony old witch?" Rachel popped the p on the Nope and then wondered if she was talking too loud._

"_Who?"_

"_Just a maid, Hales, no sign of Brooke yet." Nathan sighed thinking their plan wasn't really working._

"_Are we supposed to go and distract yet?"_

"_No, when Brooke comes in to the room, then we do the job._

"_Quick, someone's coming in." The threesome ducked as in came Richard Davis followed by his private doctor carrying Brooke._

"_Go," Nathan shooed Haley and Rachel to go and do their job whilst he waited for his opportunity._

_Peering over the windowsill Nathan could just catch the conversation between the doctor and Brooke's father._

"_Thanks, Dr Madden." _

"_Now for my half of the deal." The Doctor held out his hand expectantly._

"_three bags this time due to the extent of my foolish daughters injuries." Richard handed the doctor something and Nathan cursed for not having a better position._

"_Just leave her for a bit, to heal on her own." The doctor advised._

"_You know I can't do that Dr Madden." _

"_Very well, but I shall expect double payment next time. Good day."_

"_Bye Dr Madden, my house keeper will see you out, Irene!" Richard called, the woman Rachel referred to as a 'bony old witch' appeared and Dr Madden followed her out of the door._

"_I can't believe I'm doing this," Haley murmured as she and Rachel crept round to the front, having come dressed in their 'outfits'._

"_Suck it up whiney."_

"_God, I don't know why Nathan saved you." Haley crossed her arms, although she and Rachel had formed a sort of friendship that didn't make her forget the red-head hitting on her husband and being a general nuisance._

_Rachel's eyes flashed with an emotion Haley couldn't pinpoint before answering with "Because I'm awesome, that's why."_

"_Let's just get on with it."_

"_That's exactly what I've been saying."_

_Confidence oozed out of the red-head as she approached the front door to the Davis's large house and knocked loudly._

"_What do you want?" A woman who could've been the 'bony old witch's' sister opened the front door and Rachel thanked her lucky stars that the lady didn't recognise her._

"_Hi, we were called by a er Richard Davis." Rachel twirled a lock of her dyed hair around her finger as she spoke._

"_Were you, he didn't say."_

"_Well why would he, he only just contacted us." Haley stepped in now, kicking the acting up a notch as she giggled loudly and hiked her skirt up an inch._

"_Well he should be in the lounge room." The woman motioned for the two girls to follow. She led them down a dark hall and then rapped on a panelled door._

_Once she was given the sign to come in, she shoved the two girls in and then marched quickly away, not liking to get involved with the affairs of her boss._

"_Who are you?" Richard Davis turned to the two girls eyeing them as he waited for the response._

"_We were called to entertain you."Rachel informed the man_

"_I didn't call anyone."_

"_But we're here now." Rachel said not wanting to be kicked out just yet._

"_Wait a second, don't I know you?" Richard pointed to the very nervous Haley who stood trembling by Rachel's side._

"_No you don't know her."_

"_Let her speak!" Richard yelled and the two girls shook._

"_Y-y-you d-don't know m-me." Haley's voice shook as she spoke._

"_I'm pretty sure I do, aren't you that annoying friend of my daughters." _

_Haley was a deer caught in headlights at least that's what her expression resembled._

"_Who's your daughter?" Rachel asked._

"_God red shut up!"_

"_Yes I've seen you in pictures that she used to have pinned up on her wall, aren't you the girl that married Dan Scott's kid."_

"_N-n-o." _

"_Yes-yes you are now what are you doing as a stripper. I wonder." Richard stroked his non-existent beard as the two girls wondered if there cover was blown._

"_Sir, Brooke Davis has gone." The 'bony old witch' rushed through the door looking shocked._

"_What! No!"_

"_You!" The woman turned her gaze on to Rachel._

"_You're the girl that's friends with Brooke."_

"_You're friends with Brooke too, I bet you had something to do with this." Richard was bellowing now and spotting the door still wide open Rachel belted towards it, dragging Haley with her._

"_Stop them!" Richard roared, trying to work his phone._

" _Brooke," Nathan was shocked at how bruised and beaten up his friend looked. She was thin too," Nathan realised as he picked her up. Way too light._

_He cradled her in his arms as he wondered whether to get any clothes.' Not enough time and Rachel's probably got that all sorted out' he thought as he scanned the room._

_Crossing the room he was about to climb out of the window when he heard footsteps. Panicking, Nathan slid himself behind the large drapes that hung in front of Brooke's window._

_However it wasn't the best of hiding spots as it was easily a noticeable place to hide and his outline was very prominent_

_The person he had heard entered the room and seeing Brooke's bed let out a sigh and stomp of annoyance before exiting which Nathan was very grateful for._

_Without hesitation Nathan hooked one leg over the windowsill the unconscious Brooke resting unevenly in his arms. He then swung the other leg over and trying not to hurt his friend he jumped. Nathan landed with a soft bump and with no pause he raced across the grass of the Davis estate and down the drive-way._

_Nathan didn't slow down for a walk as he made his way to Rachel's house where they were supposed to meet up knowing that the Davis's had been alerted of Brooke's disappearance by now._

_After 15 minutes had past Nathan was greeted by the sight of his wife and Rachel running down the street._

"_Inside now." Rachel unlocked the door and the trio all crowded inside, locking the door quickly so as to prevent any break-ins._

"_What happened?" Nathan asked as Haley gasped at the sight of Brooke._

"_Later, right now we need to get Brooke fixed up." Rachel hurried to get her first aid kit from the bathroom._

"_She needs proper medical attention, she needs to go to a hospital." Haley said._

"_No time, when we're away then yes._

"_Where are we going?" _

"_We're not going anywhere, Brooke and I are._

"_But!"_

"_You two have school and it's weird if we all disappear at the same time it's better if we just go, but you can come down and see us in two weeks when it's the holidays._

_The married couple nodded knowing that what Rachel said was right._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Don't know, but right now here isn't safe."_

"_Why don't you stay with Jake?" Haley suggested, Jake would welcome his guests with open arms, he'd always had a soft spot for Brooke even though he had been sweet on Peyton._

"_Jake who?"_

"_Oh he's just a friend of ours who moved, he was on the team though but complications caused him to have to move away." Nathan told Rachel who'd eyes lit up._

"_He has a child Rachel." Haley interrupted any dirty comment Rachel was going to make._

"_We'll just make less noise."_

"_He's in love with Peyton, at least…he was." _

"_Oh so he has bad taste." Rachel was disgusted that more than once person was in to skinny legs Sawyer._

"_Peyton is a nice girl, Rachel she stuck up for you when you and Brooke were enemies."_

"_Oh so a nice girl is someone who cheats with her best friend's boyfriend twice and tells her best friend she is in love with her boyfriend because she knows her insecurities and then gets together with her best friends ex, I don't think so."_

_Rachel commented sarcastically._

"_Can we just focus on Brooke please." Nathan asked, not wanting to cause a cat fight between the two girls._

"_So where does this Jake boy live?"_

"_Savannah!"_

"_Hmm, that's a little too close for my liking but I suppose we could stay there whilst we figure out what to do?"_

"_So when are you going?" Nathan asked the girl who was busy dabbing antiseptic on Brooke's wounds._

"_As soon as Brooke's okay, I've already paid, actually seeing as you're not doing anything medical it would be helpful if you could put them in the boot for me please."_

"_Okay, but only because it's Brooke, I'm not your slave Rachel."_

"_Whatever, I'd employ better looking ones who have good taste."_

"_I knew I'd find you here." Peyton walked over to where Lucas sat on the bleachers looking out at the river-court._

"_Even when I can't play it helps to calm me down, it helps me to heal." Lucas breathed and Peyton nodded, she understood, sitting in her bedroom, listening to music and drawing helped her to do that too._

"_So are we going to talk about what happened earlier?" Peyton looked over at Lucas who sighed_

"_I guess we should, Peyton I meant what I said earlier, you've changed._

"_I didn't mean to, but after everything that's happened I guess I've just become the worst version of myself."_

_Lucas didn't say anything so Peyton continued_

"_I'll try and change, I promise." She looked up at him under hidden lids._

"_I just, I don't think we're working."_

"_What!" Peyton's face dropped._

"_I think we need to break-up."_

"_No, no, no, no , no, Lucas I love you." When he didn't say it back her expression was crushed._

"_Please, Lucas, I can change, we can get better."_

"_Maybe Peyton, but I think our relationship needs a break, and senior year is nearly over, what happens after?"_

"_We make it work, Lucas we can make it work, please Lucas, don't do this."_

"_I think I have to." Lucas felt a drop of rain land on his shoulder and groaned, he had no mode of transportation._

"_Peyton, it's best if we stop this conversation now and just leave before it starts pouring."_

_It seemed Lucas had jinxed it because at that moment the heavens opened and rain began pouring down, soaking the two blondes._

"_Great, just great." Lucas scowled up at the grey sky._

"_Lucas, can we just talk about this, maybe at your house?" Peyton looked up at him hopefully._

"_We have talked Peyton, now can I please go home before this rain gets worse."_

"_But Luke!"_

_Lucas began walking away from the court as Peyton called after him._

"But Lucas..." Peyton cried running after the blonde boy, who was walking away as fast as he could.

"Leave me alone, Peyton." Lucas shouted behind him as the rain poured down.

"But what about us?"

"There is no us, Peyton, not anymore."

"_I'm going out Haley!" Nathan called to his wife who was in the shower._

"_What!" She shouted back_

"_Doesn't matter." Nathan replied deciding leaving a note was easier._

_Even though it was raining buckets out there, Nathan chose to venture outside. He was going to the court, after all that had happened today he needed to clear his head and playing basketball in the rain would help him do that._

_With only his ball in hand, Nathan jogged along to the river court eager to feel the exhilaration he got when he scored._

_As he stepped on the court, Nathan lined up the ball and proceeded to throw it in the net._

"_Score!" He smiled to himself as he ran to collect it and began practicing his jump-shots._

_It was when a car pulled up beside the court did Nathan stop his game._

_Two shifty looking men climbed out of the car and Nathan picked up the ball that he had dropped thinking it best to leave._

"There he is!" Nathan found himself being tackled to the ground as two beefy men jumped on top of his muscular body.

"What the Hell!" He tried to shove them off but they were strong and he found himself weakening.

"Mr Davis wants him to be brought straight to the house."

"What does Mr Davis want with me?" Nathan asked them but they didn't answer instead they led him off the river court and pushed him inside of a black saloon car.

_After she had finished washing her hair, Haley stepped out of the shower and got changed in to some comfortable clothes, hoping to spend some quality time with her husband. However her idea was flawed when she found Nathan's scribbled not informing her of his trip to the river court._

'_Oh well' She thought and looked around the room for something to do._

_Her homework was finished, her tutoring plans completed, it was not the right time for the t-v programs she liked and she wasn't in the mood for baking. _

'_I guess that leaves music' Haley glanced over at her guitar, which had been discarded by the sofa for a while now._

_Picking it up, Haley rested it upon her lap as she sat back down and began to strum._

_Halfway through her acoustic version of 'Starlight' a knock sounded at the door._

_Leaving the guitar propped up against the chair she had been sitting Haley went to open the door, thinking Nathan had forgotten his keys._

"_Seriously Nathan, you are so forgetful." Haley laughed opening the door but it was not her husband behind the door instead there stood two policeman._

"Are you Haley James Scott?"

"Yes, has something happened?"

"Miss, you are being arrested for possession of illegal substances."

"What! No, no, this can't be happening." Haley shouted for her husband as the two policemen cuffed her and led her out of the apartment ordering the two behind them to search the house.

_Rachel drove through the town of Savannah looking for a hotel. Haley had given her Jake's number but she had opted not to use it so late in the night, instead they would spend the night in a hotel using Rachel's unlimited credit card and head off to Jake's tomorrow._

_She estimated that they would probably spend a week in Savannah tops, for it was a little too close to home for her liking and she knew that Richard Davis was after them._

_After parking, Rachel had the difficult job of handling the unconscious Brooke whilst carrying two bags. After three attempts, Rachel headed in to the hotel with just Brooke, leaving the bags for later._

"_Oh my!" The receptionist was horrified at the sight of Brooke._

"_A room for two please, two beds."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Oh, my friend she'll be alright, she often gets a little too drunk." The lady accepted Rachel's lie and handed her their room key._

_Rachel thanked the lady and walked over to the elevator knowing she wasn't going to manage to carry Brooke up four flights of stairs._

_Finally Rachel managed to unlock the door and she dropped Brooke down on the bed, locking the door again as she ran back down to get a change of clothes._

_Arriving back in their hotel room, Rachel had a shower and got changed in to clothes suitable for bed._

_It was as she was pouring herself a glass of water from the jug that came with room service that Brooke began stirring, signals that she was waking up._

'_Where am I ?'_ Brooke wondered as she woke up in a dark musty room.

"You're safe now, we're safe don't worry." Rachel came up to the brunette and handed her a glass of water.

"So where are we?"

"We're in Savannah!" Rachel announced and Brooke's eyes boggled.


	7. Hey Guys

Hey guys I know I haven't uploaded in months and I'm sooooo sorry.

My life has been kinda hectic lately with exams and friendships and meltdowns and I'm incredibly sorry, but I promise uploads are coming very soon

Definitely before December 25th, So that's my Christmas present to you guys.

Now if you would like to my creative juices flowing and me love you guys even more I would love it if my favourite readers would check out a few videos I've uploaded of myself singing covers and original songs. I would literally love you guys to infinity and beyond if you would watch even one.

So my YouTube channel is TheJessicaImogen and I'll post the link on my profile, and I promise uploads soon. I'm incredibly sorry for making you wait for so long.


End file.
